


Come Take My Hand Now

by controlofwhatido



Category: Glee
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4x14 AU where Blaine finds out he's pregnant (instead of Rachel).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Take My Hand Now

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to [Tina](http://idoltina.tumblr.com) for holding my hand throughout this entire time and spending hours betaing this with me. I couldn't have finished this without you. 
> 
> Title is obviously from 'We've Got Tonite' because I'm silly and clearly not creative.

Blaine isn’t like a lot of his classmates. He isn’t running around scared because their guidance counselor suddenly took off when most of them finally decided they needed to start looking into colleges. Blaine has _plans_. NYADA, of course. If that doesn’t happen, he has backups - all in New York. He’s feeling a lot more hopeful about life in general after Valentine’s Day. School is going great, Kurt is great, everything is _great_.

Of course, life has a way of throwing curve balls and upheaving plans when it’s least expected.

*

When Blaine rushes out of the classroom to run to the bathroom and just barely makes it to the toilet before he’s emptying his stomach, he curses his immune system for getting sick again. He never gets sick, and now he apparently has the flu when he just got over a nasty cold a month ago. After flushing the toilet, he stands and has to lean against the stall for a moment as a bout of dizziness washes over him.

The door to the bathroom creaks open. “Blaine? Is everything okay?”

Blaine sucks in a deep breath and steps out of the stall to find Tina sticking her head in the doorway. “Yeah, I’m – I don’t know what came over me, I felt fine this morning.”

Her mouth twists into a frown and she taps her fingers against the wood of the door. “Do you need to go to the nurse? Or maybe you should go home?”

His mouth tastes disgusting, so he moves over to the sink to try to rinse out some of the lingering aftertaste. He’ll have to run to his locker and grab his toothbrush before he returns to class. “I feel better now that I’ve – “ He makes a vague gesture and rinses out his mouth again. “I think I’ll try to stick it out, maybe it was just something I ate for lunch. Thanks for checking up on me, I’ll be back to class in a second.”

He feels fine for the rest of the day, except he falls asleep at eight o’clock at night and ends up waking up in the middle of the night to pee, which he never has to do. He blurrily walks down the hallway to the bathroom, empties his bladder, walks back to his room and collapses back in bed, not waking up again until his alarm goes off.

The next morning he almost has his mom call him in sick, because immediately after waking up, he’s in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet. He doesn’t _feel_ like he has the flu – no fever, no shivering body aches, but he can’t seem to stop vomiting. There’s a big test in Calc that he really doesn’t want to miss because the make-up is usually ten times harder, so he cleans himself up and decides to just stick it out. If it’s anything like yesterday, he’ll feel fine after a few minutes. It has to be some weird stomach bug.

Tina meets him at his locker before the first bell, holding a cup of his usual Starbucks order. He takes one sniff and his stomach rolls. “Oh, no… thank you, but the smell of coffee apparently makes me gag. Though you know what sounds _amazing?_ Tomato juice. I would _kill_ for a glass of tomato juice right now.”

Tina pulls a face and takes the coffee cup back, looking at him like he just sprouted a third eye. “Blaine, you _hate_ tomato juice… are you _sure_ you’re okay? Did you take your temperature this morning?”

He nods and closes his locker, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “Yep, I’m feeling fine. Just this weird stomach… thing.” The bell rings and he glances down the hallway. “I’ll see you in class later?”

She nods and gives him a wary look. “Yeah, later.”

Over the next few days, it’s a lot of the same. Every morning he wakes up and has to run to the bathroom, and he even has to excuse himself a few times during school to do so. He feels pretty good otherwise, other than being tired, falling asleep mid-phone call with Tina one night, taking naps after school - which he _never_ used to do. She stops bringing him coffee because he just can’t stand the smell anymore. Even his parents know he isn't feeling the greatest -- his mom had picked up some clear soda and crackers on her way home from work a few days ago, and Blaine had spent the night devouring them with strawberry jam, a flavor he'd hated until now.

Between his changes in appetite, his sudden need to sleep all the time, and of course, the vomiting at random times during the day, Blaine is really starting to get confused. He’s hoping whatever virus he has passes soon, so that he can get on with his normal, day-to-day life.

It takes a week for Tina to show up at his house with a plastic bag in her hand. He lets her in and she asks if his parents are home. He blinks, confused, and shakes his head. “Uh, no… they’re at work till six. You know this, Tina. What’s up, why do you look so weird?”

She takes a deep breath and grips the bag tighter. “You might want to be sitting for this. Let’s head up to your room.”

“O… kay,” he says slowly, but he turns and leads the way up to his room. He had a pretty good day today, only threw up once in the morning, and didn’t have too much dizziness. It’s about time for his nap, though, and he doesn’t want to fall asleep when Tina is over.

Tina waits until Blaine is seated on his bed to pace a few times back and forth. “So, here.” She reaches in the plastic bag and pulls out a box before tossing it in Blaine’s lap.

Blaine stares at the box and cocks his head to the side. It takes him a few seconds to even comprehend what it is. It’s a _pregnancy test_. His eyes widen and he snaps his head back up. “Oh my god, Tina! Are – are you! Who – what?“

She holds her hands up and starts shaking her head wildly. “No! No – not me.” She takes a deep breath and steps forward, pulling Blaine’s hands into her own. “Blaine, this is for… I think you should take this. Have you ever heard of… a male carrier?”

All the air rushes out of Blaine’s lungs and his eyes glaze over. A male carrier. He’s - he’s heard of them, very vaguely and not recently. They’re extremely rare. How could – it’s not. It’s not _possible_. He tries to say something but his mouth isn’t working. This isn’t – _god_. No. He’s just… he has the flu. He’s sick. He’s just sick. There’s no _way._

“Blaine?” Tina asks softly, squeezing his hands.

He startles and tries to come back to reality. “I’m here,” he says, his voice rough and scratchy. “How did you – what made you think of this?”

She moves to sit next to him on the bed and takes the pregnancy test out of his lap, which he’s grateful for. He can’t even look at it right now. “My, um, my great uncle was a carrier. And it’s been a few weeks since Valentine’s day – “

Blaine ducks his head and covers his face with his hands. “Oh my god, _Kurt_.” What is he going to tell Kurt? If this is true, if he’s… _pregnant_ – what are they going to do? They’re not together, how is Kurt even going to react?

He doesn’t even realize he’s hyperventilating until Tina pulls his hands away from his face and tells him to calm down. “Relax, shh, relax,” she whispers. “That’s it. Let’s take it one step at a time, okay? You need to take the test first, and then we’ll worry about anything else after.”

Blaine lets himself take a few deep breaths before nodding. He looks over at Tina, sees her calm, composed expression, and tries to smile. “Thank you,” he says, tears pricking in his eyes.

She reaches behind her and grabs the box. “That’s what friends are for, right? Now, ready to pee on a stick?”

Blaine whimpers and collapses against her. “No, but do I have a choice?”

As close as they are, Blaine isn’t about to pee in front of her, so he shuts himself in the bathroom and carefully reads the instructions for the pregnancy test. It’s pretty straight forward. Pee, wait. He sets the timer on his phone and goes out in the hall to wait with Tina because it’s nerve-wracking enough; he doesn’t want to wait in there by himself.

When the timer goes off, they both freeze and turn to look at each other. Blaine nods to himself and walks back into the bathroom, feeling like his feet are dragging through wet cement. His hands shake as he reaches for the test, where it’s sitting face down on the counter. It takes him forever to flip it over - his entire future is going to change with just one word, and he's not ready. His heart is beating so fast that he can't hear anything else other than the blood rushing through his ears, and he finally just gives in and flips it over, focusing on the screen in the middle.

“What does it say?” Tina asks softly from the doorway.

Blaine’s heart stops in his chest and his knees feel like they’re going to give out. “I’m pregnant.” He can barely say those two words, they feel so foreign on his lips. He drops the test and has to grip the counter with both hands just to stay upright. “Oh my god, Tina. I’m _pregnant_.” He feels tears well up in his eyes as everything starts to hit him at once.

He'll just be starting to show at graduation, and he won't be able to start college right away. Is he going to want to keep the baby? What about adoption? What will his parents say? And what about Kurt? What is he going to say? Is he even going to want to be a part of the baby's life? Everything starts to become too overwhelming and he collapses to the floor.

“Oh, _Blaine_ ,” Tina says, rushing to his side and pulling him in her arms. “Blaine, we’ll figure this out.”

His head is too foggy to do anything other than nod, so he clutches onto her while he sobs into her shirt. He can’t wrap his mind around it. There’s a tiny life forming inside of him. He’s going to be a _father_. Oh my _god_.

Tina insists the first thing they do, before he tells anyone else, is see a doctor. She helps him find someone that knows how to treat male carriers. They have to travel to Columbus for the appointment, and miss a day of school to do so, but it’s not like he can go to a regular OB-GYN. His doctor is really nice, and he feels less overwhelmed after the appointment. She first confirms that he is, in fact, pregnant, and then makes an appointment for his first ultrasound before informing him of healthy habits to start and continue now that he’s pregnant.

He follows Tina out to the car in a daze. He’s pregnant. It’s really happening. This isn’t some elaborate dream.

On the drive home, he slumps against the passenger side door and heaves out a sigh. “I have to tell my parents, and Cooper… and Kurt.”

Tina reaches out for the volume dial and twists it almost all the way down. “I can be there, if you want, for your parents, I mean. They have to have some idea of what a carrier is… it’s passed down genetically, so someone in your family has had it before.”

Blaine sets his hand over his lower stomach and bites his bottom lip to try to hold the tears back. “I don’t think – I don’t think they’ll be _mad_ , but they’re not going to be happy. I’m not going to be able to start school in the fall, I’ll still be pregnant. And Kurt, _god_ – I have no idea how he’s going to react.”

“Well, no matter what,” Tina says, reaching out one hand for Blaine’s, “I’m going to be there for you, every step of the way. I’m going to be the best Aunt Tina that baby has ever seen.”

Blaine gives Tina a watery smile and squeezes her hand back before letting go so she can drive with both hands on the wheel. “Thank you,” he whispers, settling both hands on his belly.

It turns out that Blaine’s parents know exactly what a carrier is and they don’t take the news well. He gets a lecture on _responsibilities_ and _safe sex,_ and after a lot of crying on his and his mom’s part, he tells them he’s decided to go through with the pregnancy and they decide they better get used to the idea of being grandparents, if he decides to keep the baby. He apologizes for slipping up, for being irresponsible, but his mom just hugs him and tells him she’s not upset, just surprised, and that they’ll figure everything out like they always do. Having his parents’ support makes everything else feel a lot less daunting.

He avoids Kurt. Blaine knows that the second he picks up the phone and hears Kurt’s voice, the only thing he’s going to be able to blurt out is _I’m pregnant!,_ so he limits their interaction to brief texts and blames it on midterms and Regionals. Telling Kurt that he’s going to be a father is going to be the most difficult conversation of Blaine’s life, and possibly the most heartbreaking one. He needs to do it in person, somehow. Spring break is coming up and he has some money saved up, so he’s hoping he can convince Kurt to let him fly out.

He performs well at Regionals. His doctor said it was fine for him to compete, and his morning sickness is starting to finally calm down a bit, so he was able to make it through their entire set. They lose, which is disappointing, but it’s not like he would be able to make it to Nationals anyway – he’s pretty sure he’s going to be showing by then.

Tina sits next to him on the bus ride home. She nudges him and glances around before speaking. “Kurt says you’ve been ignoring him.”

He sighs and places a hand over his belly – it’s becoming an unconscious habit now, especially when he thinks about Kurt. “I have been.”

“You need to tell him, he’s worried something is wrong,” she says softly, reaching out to pat his forearm. “Are you still going to ask him if you can fly out over Spring break? If you are, you better ask soon, it’s coming up.”

Blaine nods and rubs his stomach absently. “I’ll call him tonight, I promise.”

Turns out, calling Kurt is as difficult as Blaine’s imagined it would be since he found out. His hands shake the entire time and sweat breaks out over his forehead while the phone rings. When Kurt picks up, Blaine’s heart lodges in his throat.

“Hello – Blaine?”

Blaine swallows hard and closes his eyes, trying to take a deep breath. “It’s me.”

There’s shuffling noises on Kurt’s end, then a thud. “It’s good to hear from you. I’ve been… worried. Is everything okay?”

 _It depends on your version of okay_ , Blaine supposes. “Um, yeah. Uh – how are you?”

“I’m… good. Blaine? You don’t sound fine, are you sure there’s nothing wrong? You know you can talk to me, right?”

Blaine curses his hormones for making him tear up at just the sound of Kurt’s concerned voice and he reaches up to wipe the corners of his eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” he says, sniffling. “I, um. Can I come see you? Over spring break? Its -  it’s kind of important.”

Kurt makes a worried sound and there’s more shuffling. “Blaine… are you crying? Did you -” He sighs. “Did you – Blaine, it’s okay if you’re seeing – “

Blaine’s spine stiffens and he shakes his head rapidly. “ _No_ , no, of course not. That’s definitely not – I just... I really need to see you.”

“Yeah,” Kurt says after a beat. “Sure, you can. It’ll be pretty cramped with everyone here, but we’ll figure it out.”

Blaine leans over and grabs a tissue from his bedside table to wipe the tear tracks off his cheeks. “Thanks, Kurt. I’ll, um, I’ll call you when I have the flight details?”

“Of course,” Kurt says, his voice warm and soothing. “And Blaine? I’m serious. If there’s something wrong – “

“I will,” Blaine says, nodding. “We’ll talk, when I get there. I just… in person, okay? I promise.”

When Blaine hangs up, he flops back on his bed and covers his belly with both of his hands. At night he’s started singing to his stomach, and when he’s alone in his room sometimes he talks to it, tells the baby about his day, about Kurt, about their Auntie Tina. He’s going to get his first ultrasound at his last doctor appointment before spring break, and the idea of seeing his baby on the screen scares him to death. He knows he’s pregnant, but seeing it makes it all the more real. He’s glad both of his parents and Tina are coming with him to that appointment – he’s going to need someone’s hand to hold.

*

The flight into New York is uneventful. Kurt meets him at baggage claim and immediately pulls Blaine into a hug. When he pulls back, Blaine’s eyes are filled with tears.

“Blaine,” Kurt gasps, reaching up to brush a stray tear off Blaine’s cheek. “Please tell me what’s wrong, you’re scaring me.”  

Blaine smiles and leans into Kurt’s hand. “Hormones, I’m fine,” he says, and quickly clears his throat when Kurt gives him an odd look. “I mean, I’m just really happy to see you. Let’s grab my suitcase and get out of here.”

“Right, okay,” Kurt says slowly, following Blaine over to the correct luggage turnstile.

Blaine gets hugs and kisses from Rachel, even though he just saw her for the wedding. Santana smirks and waves from the couch, but Brody is nowhere to be found. He feels nervous, because this is not a conversation he wants to have with the girls overhearing.

Kurt grabs Blaine’s suitcase and sets it just inside his partition. “Okay,” he says, clapping his hands together. “Rachel, Santana… out. Blaine and I need to talk, and I don’t need you two sitting around pretending not to listen.”

Santana rolls her eyes but pushes herself up from the couch. “Yeah, right. _Talk_. Like you two did a whole lot of talking when we went home for Schue’s wedding, mhm. Just make sure to spray some air freshener before we get back, okay? I don’t want to come home with this place reeking of sex, _gross_.”

Blaine feels his entire face flush and he folds his arms over his chest, forcing himself not to touch his stomach. “Santana, it’s not – I really do need to talk to Kurt.”

Rachel grabs her purse and tugs on Santana’s arm. “C’mon, let’s go. I need to go to the store, anyway. We’ll be back in… an hour? Is that enough time?”

Kurt looks over at Blaine and Blaine takes a deep breath, nodding. He hopes that’s enough time. He might be kicked out of the loft by then, scrambling to find a hotel until he can book an early flight home. Kurt wouldn’t _really_ kick him out – at least he doesn’t think so. He hopes that’s not the case, but it’s always best to be mentally prepared.

The door slides shut behind the girls as they leave. Blaine drops his gaze to the floor; he can feel tears welling up in his eyes again and it’s everything he can do to not start crying in front of Kurt. Why is he _always_ crying? It’s getting ridiculous.

“Hey,” Kurt says softly, stepping in front of him and tilting his chin up with two fingers. “You’re really starting to freak me out here. Let’s go sit down on the couch, okay?”

Blaine takes in a shaky breath and nods before following Kurt over to the couch. This is it, but right before he settles down next to Kurt, his stomach rolls and he has to run to the bathroom. Luckily, he remembers exactly where it is from his previous visits.

Kurt is right in the doorway just as Blaine’s flushing the toilet and getting up off the floor. “Blaine… you’re not okay, are you?” he asks, his voice shaky and unsure.

Blaine glances at Kurt, sees his worried face and takes a second to rinse out his mouth. “I’m not sick, that was just… let’s go sit back down, I’ll explain everything.” Before he sits down next to Kurt, Blaine reaches into his bag and pulls out an envelope.

Clutching it to his chest, he walks over and sits on the opposite end of the couch from Kurt, needing the distance to steel his nerves. “Okay, so. I’m going to tell you something that’s probably going to freak you out, and I know we’re not together, and I don’t expect… I don’t expect you to like, take me back just because of this, or at all. I know you’re still trying to figure things out. You know I love you, and I’m pretty sure you still love me. But, anyway, um. I’m just going to – “

“Blaine,” Kurt says softly, scooting a little closer to the middle of the couch and reaching out for Blaine’s arm. “You’re rambling.”

Blaine sniffles and reaches up to rub his eye. “ Yeah, I know, um. I don’t really know how to tell you this? So, here.” He hands over the envelope and waits, his heart feeling like it’s going to beat out of his chest.

Kurt carefully takes the envelope and slowly opens it; it feels like an eternity goes by as he pulls the picture out. He stares at it for a few moments, before his face scrunches up in obvious confusion. “Blaine, I – I don’t understand… is this - ? Is this an ultrasound? Why - whose is this?”

“It’s um,” Blaine says, clearing his throat, his gaze narrowing down to just that one photograph. “It’s mine.”

Kurt’s hands start shaking, so Blaine takes the ultrasound picture from him and sets it down on the coffee table. “How is that -” Kurt visibly swallows and falls back against the couch. “That’s not possible.”

“I’m a carrier,” Blaine says quietly, fingers itching to reach out and hold Kurt’s hands. He doesn’t know if Kurt even wants anything to do with him right now; Kurt’s not even looking at him. “I didn’t know, and my parents never suspected, so they never had me tested. And we didn’t use a condom on Valentine’s Day…”

“Oh my god,” Kurt whispers, closing his eyes and covering his face with his right hand. “This can’t be happening. This isn’t happening. I’m dreaming. You’re not here, and I’m dreaming. Wake me up.”

Blaine shakes his head slightly, even though Kurt can’t see him at the moment. He can feel his heart starting to break, splitting straight down the middle. He feared this would happen, but he had hoped… He sighs and reaches for the ultrasound picture and places it back in the envelope. “You’re not dreaming. I’ll uh, I’ll get out of your hair, but I wanted to tell you, in person. I don’t think I’ll be able to get a flight back tonight, so I’ll just call a cab and see if I can find a hotel room somewhere, maybe I’ll be able to switch my flight to tomorrow.” He’s pretty proud of himself for getting through all that without breaking down into tears.  

But as soon as Blaine starts to push himself up from the couch, he feels Kurt’s hand on his arm. “Wait, don’t – I’m not freaking out. I mean, I _am_ , but I don’t want you to leave. Stay, please?”

Blaine settles back down and turns to look at Kurt. He sees Kurt’s frightened eyes and wishes he could just lean in and kiss him, just to reassure both of them. He might be allowed, but he doesn’t want to push it. Instead, he just reaches for Kurt’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “Okay,” he says softly, a wave of relief washing over him.

“So um,” Kurt says, eyes darting down to Blaine’s stomach. “Are you going to keep… it? I mean… how does this all work?”

Blaine takes his free hand and settles it over his belly. He’s always had a little bit of a tummy, but now it’s just a tiny bit more pronounced. He’s probably the only one who can even notice it. “I’m going through with the pregnancy, if that’s what you’re asking. And when it’s time, I’ll have a C-section. I’d like you to be there, if you want to.”

Kurt nods absently and his hand goes slack in Blaine’s hold. It’s a while before he speaks again. “Blaine… I’m not ready to be a father,” he whispers, staring off across the loft. “How are we going to do this?”

“Well I’m not expecting you to – “ Blaine takes a shaky breath and rubs his thumb against Kurt’s hand. “I’m not going to be able to start school in the fall, so I’m going to be home for a while – “

“Blaine, oh my god – “ Kurt gasps, jerking his head towards Blaine, his eyes filled with tears. “I’m so sorry, I ruined everything, I shouldn’t have – “

“No, no…” Blaine says, hushing him. He scoots over and reaches up to wipe away the tears on Kurt’s cheeks. “Nothing is ruined, okay? It’s just… pushed back. My parents have made it very clear that I’m still going to go to college, and I am. I just can’t really go when I’m about to have a baby, now, can I?”

Kurt huffs out a laugh and leans in against Blaine’s shoulder. “No, I guess not.” His free hand flexes on his leg and he gestures towards Blaine’s stomach. “C-can I?”

Blaine smiles softly and reaches for Kurt’s hand, pulling it so it rests on his lower abdomen. “There’s not much to feel, yet.”

“You seem a little bigger,” Kurt whispers, slowly rubbing his hand over Blaine’s belly. “I’m going to have to tell my dad.”

“Oh, god,” Blaine groans, throwing his head back. “Your dad is going to kill me.”

“No, he’s going to kill _me_ ,” Kurt says, still rubbing Blaine’s stomach. “I’m the one who got you pregnant. I’m the one who told him he’d never have to worry about this sort of thing. Oh god, he’s going to be a _grandpa_. He’s definitely going to kill me.”

They sit there in silence for a few moments, before Blaine startles both of them with a yawn. “Sorry… I’m usually napping around this time. My doctor said it’s normal to be tired, so I sleep a lot more.”

“Oh, um, of course!” Kurt says, jumping up. He reaches for Blaine and helps him up. “You can sleep in my bed. Do you need, um, help? With anything?”

Blaine laughs and leans in to give Kurt a quick kiss before he even thinks about it. “Kurt, I’m pregnant, not an invalid. I’m fine, just tired.”

Kurt nods and the apples of his cheeks fill with pink. “Right, yeah. I know that.” He looks around nervously and whimpers. “Of course I know that.”

“Hey, hey,” Blaine says softly, gathering Kurt in his arms. “It’s going to be okay, _I’m_ okay. I know it’s a lot to take in, trust me. I’ve done my fair share of freaking out already, but you don’t… I have my parents, and Tina is going to help me a lot. Kurt, if you don’t want to be a part of this, you don’t have to – “ As much as it _hurts_ to say that, he needs to get it out there – just in case.

Kurt jerks back and grabs ahold of both of Blaine’s forearms. “On what _planet_ would you think, Blaine Anderson, that I would let you go through this alone? Of course I’m going to be there for you – I’m part of this too, aren’t I?”

Tears well up in Blaine’s eyes again and he nods. “I just didn’t want to make it seem like you had to be.  We aren’t back together, so – “

Kurt settles back in Blaine’s arms and holds him tight around his shoulders. “I still care about you, you’re still my best friend. We’ll figure out the details later... So, how about that nap?”

Blaine exhales shakily and nods again, his fingers gripping tight on Kurt’s shirt. “Sounds wonderful, I feel like I could fall asleep standing up.”

After Blaine changes into his pajama pants and strips down to his tank top, he crawls into Kurt’s bed and immediately starts to fall asleep. He barely even notices Kurt climb in behind him and pull him close, Kurt’s hand coming to rest on his belly.

Blaine doesn’t know how long he sleeps, but hushed voices start to wake him up. He can just barely make out Kurt’s voice, and he can definitely hear Santana.

“ – the wonder twins are back together, thank _god_ I was tired of you – “

“Shh, no,” Kurt hushes from somewhere on the other side of the partition. “We’re not back together. It’s… complicated.”

Blaine hears Santana huff out a laugh and he starts to wake up a little more before she speaks again. “You two were awfully cozy, all cuddled up together when we got home.”

“Santana,” Blaine calls out, sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He stands up and peeks his head out. “Kurt’s right, we’re not back together.”

“So, what,” she says, looking back and forth between the two of them. “You flew out here for another hookup? I’ve seen Kurt’s junk, I don’t blame you for not being able to stay away now that he’s giving it up again – “

“Santana!” Kurt says, throwing up his hands in exasperation, his nostrils flaring with anger. “Blaine did not – “

“It’s personal,” Blaine says, interrupting Kurt’s impending blow up. He knows what this looks like, and Santana isn’t drawing any conclusions that are too far-fetched, considering. “Kurt’s my best friend and I wanted to see him.” He holds out his hand and raises an eyebrow at Kurt. “Want to come back here for a little bit before dinner?”

Kurt visibly relaxes and nods. “Okay.”

“No sex!” Santana calls out before heading through her partition.

Blaine stays for the rest of the week, sleeping with Kurt tucked right behind him each night, Kurt’s hand splayed protectively over Blaine’s belly. They don’t get another chance to really talk about things until the night before Blaine has to leave because there’s always someone else in the loft, and Blaine can tell Kurt needs a few days to process things.

They finally have the place to themselves, with Santana working late and Rachel out at Callbacks. Blaine is sprawled out on the couch, waiting for Kurt to join him. He scoots back, making room so Kurt can lie beside him when he approaches. “It’s a tight fit,” he says, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Kurt shrugs and maneuvers next to Blaine, pressing his entire body close so he’s not falling off the edge. “We’ll manage,” he says, wrapping his arm around Blaine’s waist.

“Just imagine me in a few months when I’m as big as a house,” Blaine says, pushing his lower lip out in a pout. “I’m going to be huge.”

“Then we’ll just have to cuddle on the bed,” Kurt says, leaning in to press his lips against Blaine’s. He pulls back, smiling, before he seems to realize what he’s done. “Sorry, I – “

“Kurt,” Blaine whispers and reaches up to cup Kurt’s jaw. “I’m carrying our baby. I think we’re beyond apologizing for kissing, don’t you think? We’ll figure out… us eventually.”

Kurt nods and rubs his fingers in circles on Blaine’s side for a few moments before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He blinks his eyes open and nods again. “So, I’ve had a few days to think, and I’ve come up with a few ideas.”

The repetition of Kurt’s fingers is really soothing and Blaine twists his body a little so Kurt slips his fingers to Blaine’s lower back. “And what did you come up with?”

“Well,” Kurt says, getting the hint and shifting his hand to the muscles right above Blaine’s waistband. “The first idea is not completely ideal… you could move here after you graduate. But you’d be away from your parents – “

“And I already have a doctor in Ohio – “

Kurt makes an affirmative noise. “Which is important, obviously. Second idea is that I move home over the summer, but I’d miss almost all of your last trimester, unless I – “

Blaine sits up, propping himself up on his elbow, and stares down at Kurt. “No, Kurt, _no_. I’m not letting both of us put school on hold for this. You worked so _hard_ to get into NYADA, you’re going to go back to school in the fall.”

Kurt pulls Blaine back down and wraps his arm back around his waist. “I know. I just really want to be there for you during the hardest part. And we haven’t discussed… adoption. Do you… are we - ? Blaine, I wasn’t lying when I said I’m not ready to be a dad.”

Something heavy settles right in Blaine’s chest and he nods, tears welling up in his eyes at the thought. “I know, me neither. I don’t – I don’t _know_. I mean… how am I going to feel when I hold him or her for the first time? Kurt, we’re bringing a tiny life into this world.” He sniffles and wishes his damn hormones would stop making him cry so often. He never cries.

“We have a while to think about it,” Kurt says softly, his hand softly rubbing on Blaine’s back. “The next major step is to tell my dad.” He leans in and rests his forehead on Blaine’s shoulder. “I can’t imagine doing it over the phone, but the next time I’m going to be home is for your graduation, or after the semester is over… and he’ll kill me for waiting that long.”

Blaine hums in agreement. “I’ll definitely be showing by then, too. I’m going to have to wear cardigans in summer to hide it, ugh.” He groans and slumps against the back of the couch. “Do you want to call him up on Skype tonight? That way we can tell him together?”

Kurt nods and has to text his dad to get both him and Carole online at the same time before they go to bed. It takes a few minutes to get everyone situated, which Blaine is thankful for, so he can figure out what to say.

Blaine has to do most of the talking. Kurt is too nervous and starts trembling, still not used to the idea at all, whereas Blaine has had plenty of time for it to sink in fully. Burt has never heard of a male carrier, but Carole has. They’re both shocked and Burt finally says, “Hell, kid, I didn’t even know you two were back together.”

Kurt’s face fills with pink and he shakes his head. “Um, we’re… not, dad. This was – it wasn’t planned.”

Burt coughs awkwardly and Carole reaches to pat his back. “I see, okay. Well – so, what? You two are going to be parents now? At nineteen?”

Blaine sees Kurt struggling and he reaches for Kurt’s hand. “I know this isn’t want any of us wanted, and we’re all trying to figure out the details… but Kurt and I would appreciate both of your support, whether or not we decide to give this baby up for adoption. We haven’t decided yet.”

Carole nods and glances over at Burt. “Of course you have our support, Blaine. Whatever the two of you decide, we’ll help you with whatever you need. Call us when you land tomorrow, okay?”

“I will,” Blaine says, looking over at Kurt to see if he looks like he wants to say anything else. “Thank you.”

“Love you two,” Burt says, giving a small wave. “Have a safe flight, Blaine.”

“Bye, dad,” Kurt says, a little dazed, before reaching out and disconnecting the call. He collapses back against the couch and lets out a long sigh. “Oh, my god.”

Blaine settles in next to Kurt on the couch and lets Kurt lift his shirt so he can touch Blaine’s bare stomach. “I thought that went pretty well. My parents lectured me.”

Kurt huffs and takes his time, just resting his hand on Blaine’s bare skin. “I don’t want you to have to go through this alone,” he says softly. “I’ll move home as soon as the semester is over – that’s even before you graduate. Rachel and Santana can afford the rent without me, it’ll be fine.”

“You’ll be able to be there when we find out the sex,” Blaine says softly, leaning his head against Kurt’s. “And all my other appointments during the summer. I’ll be going a lot, apparently male carriers need quite a few ultrasounds during their last two trimesters.”

“I’ll be there for every single one of them, before I have to come back for school,” Kurt says, his thumb rubbing absently over Blaine’s belly button.

They almost fall asleep right there on the couch, and they would’ve, if it hadn’t been for Rachel nudging them awake and sending them back to Kurt’s room. That night they sleep completely tangled up in each other, with Kurt clutching Blaine close to his chest like he’s afraid to let go.

*

Blaine arrives back in Ohio safely, after having left Kurt at the drop off area of the airport, both of them a little misty-eyed. He calls Kurt, Tina, and Kurt’s parents to tell him he’s home safe while his parents drive him back. After an exhausting week, all he wants to do is sleep until he has to go back to school on Monday.

It’s not long after Blaine’s visit to New York that he’s getting dressed in the morning and he can’t button his pants. He stares down at his stomach and his unbuttoned pants and sits down on his bed with a loud sigh. Without even thinking about it, he calls Kurt.

“Blaine? Are you okay?” Kurt asks thickly.

Blaine pokes his belly and shakes his head. “I can’t button my pants.” He knows he’s pouting and that Kurt can probably tell.

Kurt yawns and Blaine glances at the clock. Kurt doesn’t have class till later in the morning on Tuesdays and Blaine probably woke him up. “Just promise me you’re not going to wear actual maternity pants, Blaine. I may never forgive you for that.”

“I make no promises,” Blaine says with a laugh. He tries to imagine his favorite capris and high-waters with the maternity band attached and shakes his head. “Maybe not. You’ll figure something out for me when I’m as big as a house.”

With the help of Tina, Blaine makes little, unnoticeable changes to his wardrobe. He buys pants a few sizes bigger, not as tight, and wears his signature cardigans and sweater vests well into spring. She assures him that no one can tell the difference, and he tries to convince himself that she’s right. He just needs to make it to graduation without the entire school finding out. The last thing he needs is to be the latest freakshow, hounded by Jacob Ben Israel to headline his blog.

Kurt moves home on a Friday mid-May; his dad had driven up the day before with his truck to help him bring home all the things he’d need for the summer. Blaine follows Finn home after school and waits with him until they hear Burt’s truck pull up in the driveway.

As soon as the door opens, Blaine is on his feet.

Kurt sees him, his eyes immediately lighting up. “Blaine!” He rushes over and pulls Blaine into a hug, one hand discreetly going to Blaine’s stomach, since Finn is right there. “I can feel – “ he whispers, tucking his head in Blaine’s neck.

Blaine nods and holds Kurt closer. “I know.” He flicks his eyes over to Finn who is looking at them a little uncomfortably. “So, um. Say hi to your brother?”

“Right,” Kurt says, pulling out of Blaine’s embrace. He turns to Finn and gives him a hug. “Missed you too, Finn. How are you?”

“About the same,” Finn says, still eying Blaine a little warily. “Are you sure you two aren’t – “

Blaine shakes his head. “Nope. So, I’m sure you have stuff to get out of the truck, let me go help with that – “ Both Burt and Kurt shout “No!” at the same time and Blaine stares at them both. “Guys, I can carry a few things, geeze.”

Finn throws up his hands and sighs. “Will _someone_ please tell me what is going on? Tina flips out on me whenever I have Blaine move anything in Glee, now you two are acting like this. I mean, Blaine’s a small dude, but I’ve seen him box. He’s a strong guy, cut him some slack.”

Burt looks between Kurt and Blaine and jingles his keys in his hand. “That’s between the two of you. I’m going to start unloading the truck.” He turns and heads back out the door.

Kurt glances at Blaine, who shrugs. Finn is going to have to know, sooner or later. With Kurt being home all summer, Blaine is going to be over a lot and it’s going to be pretty obvious what is going on fairly soon. He gives Kurt a nod and reaches for Kurt’s hand. “Finn, you better sit down, Kurt and I have something to tell you.”

“Okay,” Finn says slowly, sitting down on the chair opposite of them. “Okay, well if you’re not back together, that takes running off and getting married off the table, and it’s not like either one of you got someone pregnant – “

“Actually,” Blaine says, smiling a little. “That’s exactly what… _I’m_ pregnant. I’m what you call a carrier. I’m pregnant, Finn. With Kurt’s baby. _Our_ baby.”

Kurt makes a soft noise beside him and Blaine reaches around to wrap his arm around Kurt’s waist. Finn looks at them, his eyes wide and his lips parted. “We’re telling you this because you’re my brother, Finn. You can’t tell anyone at school, okay?”

Finn blinks rapidly and eventually nods, looking a little dazed. “Right, of course. I just – I didn’t even know that was _possible_ with two dudes.” He looks back and forth between them and works his jaw a few times. “I mean, congrats, that’s awesome. You’re going to be dads!”

Blaine ducks his head down and curls into Kurt a little bit. “Thanks, Finn. And if you ever have any questions, just ask. I didn’t know much about carriers at first, but now I know quite a bit.”

“Nah, I think I’m good,” Finn says after a beat, clapping his hands on his thighs before standing up out of the chair. “I think I’ll see if Burt needs help getting Kurt’s stuff out of the truck. He shouldn’t be carrying anything heavy.”

After the truck gets unloaded, Blaine follows Kurt upstairs to Kurt’s room. Kurt closes the door behind them before pulling Blaine into another hug. “I really missed you.”

As helpful as both of his parents and Tina have been, Blaine has felt a little out of sorts without Kurt. “I’ve missed you too,” he says, tucking his head into Kurt’s neck, breathing in the smell of Kurt’s shampoo and cologne.

Kurt’s hands come around to rest on Blaine’s hips. “Can I?”

“Of course,” Blaine nods, stepping back. He doesn’t like the idea of anyone else randomly touching his stomach, but he loves that Kurt wants to feel their baby growing. He pulls up his shirt and unbuttons his pants. “My pants cover it up mostly, it’s easier to tell if I – “

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt says, awed, and drops to his knees, his hands spreading over the small bump. “That’s our baby,” he says, smiling and leaning in to press a kiss to Blaine’s stomach.

Blaine chokes on air and squeezes his hands into fists at his sides. “Kurt, please stand up,” he rushes out, whimpering a little. He can feel his cock starting to fill and strain against his zipper and he really hopes Kurt didn’t notice, that he was too busy staring at Blaine’s stomach to see.

Kurt jumps up and looks at Blaine wildly. “What – what’s wrong, what happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m – I’m fine,” Blaine nods, his cheeks filling with heat. He pushes his shirt down and buttons up his pants. “It’s n-nothing.”

“You can tell me,” Kurt says sincerely, resting his hand on Blaine’s bicep, and even that simple touch at this moment is setting Blaine’s nerves on fire.

Blaine huffs out a laugh and turns away, trying to focus on something other than Kurt. Maybe unpacking a box will calm him down. “Trust me, this is – really embarrassing. Let’s just unpack or something, I’ll be fine.” He’s going to have to hope that Kurt stops touching him, or he’s going to have to go home and jerk off.

But it just gets worse. Kurt strips off his vest and Blaine’s pretty sure he can see every muscle flexing underneath Kurt’s shirt. He starts to sweat, feeling more wound up than when Kurt was on his knees in front of him. He needs to leave, or he’s going to end up pushing Kurt down on the bed and he’s not sure if that’s such a good idea. Of course they had a weekend full of sex over Valentine’s Day – which is exactly why Blaine is in this predicament – but Kurt hasn’t mentioned wanting to continue any such activities while he figures things out. Blaine is still giving him as much time as he needs. But right now he is _horny_. “I – I have to go,” he says suddenly, reaching for the door.

Kurt looks up from a box he was just trying to sort through. “What – why? I just got home. I thought you were staying tonight?”

Blaine looks around frantically and shakes his head. “I just remembered – I forgot my vitamins at home, can’t forget them! I’ll see you tomorrow?” Tomorrow, definitely. After he spends some quality time with his hand and possibly his dildo.

“Stop,” Kurt says firmly, causing Blaine to pause with his hand on the doorknob. “Just… tell me? Is this a pregnancy thing? Or is it… me? I’ve never seen you like this before.”

Blaine closes his eyes and drags his hands down his face, letting out a long breath to try to calm his libido. “Now that I’m not throwing up every five minutes… I’m horny all the damn time. It started pretty much when I started my second trimester.” He blinks his eyes open and stares at Kurt. “And you were – “ He makes a vague gesture with his hands toward his stomach. “I should just – go home.”

“Oh,” Kurt says, blinking owlishly. “I could um, well – I could help you with that.” He shrugs awkwardly but gives Blaine a smile.

Blaine slumps against the door and lets out a quiet whine. He’s not in the mood to try to sort out what this means or doesn’t mean. He’s just _horny_ , and his brain is not working correctly right now. Pregnancy hormones are _terrible_. “Kurt don’t – don’t even joke about that right now. I can’t – you don’t understand.”

“I’m not.” He approaches Blaine, settling his hands on Blaine’s hips. “You remember how to be quiet?” He winks before sinking down to his knees again.

“Kurt,” Blaine whimpers. He watches as Kurt swiftly unbuttons and unzips his pants, tugging them down along with his briefs just far enough to expose his mostly hard cock. “God, _Kurt_ ,” he says, biting his lip and leaning his head back against the door when Kurt grabs the base of his cock and strokes him a couple times before swirling his tongue around the head.

“Shh,” Kurt hushes, sucking just the head of Blaine’s cock into his mouth for a moment. “We don’t want anyone to hear you. Let me do this for you.”

Blaine sets his hand on the back of Kurt’s head, not guiding, just resting there, as Kurt takes Blaine’s cock in his mouth again. Blaine has to close his eyes as he feels the wet, warm heat of Kurt’s lips tight around his cock. “You always know just what to do with your mouth,” he sighs, thrusting his hips forward a little. “Feels so good.”

Kurt hums and splays his free hand on Blaine’s hip, keeping him still against the door. Kurt sinks his mouth down, his lips meeting his fingers, and Blaine can’t help but dig his fingers into Kurt’s hair and moan softly when Kurt drags his mouth back up to the head before bobbing his head down again.

“This isn’t – “ Blaine blinks down at Kurt, knees buckling at the sight of Kurt’s spit-slick lips, his flushed cheeks, his blissed out expression as he works his mouth in tandem with his hand. “I’m not going to – _ah_ – last long.”

Kurt strokes his hand all the way up Blaine’s cock, sliding his mouth off so he looks up at Blaine with swollen lips. “Just let go, Blaine,” he says roughly, darting out his tongue to lick along the slit where a drop of precome is pooling at the tip.

“ _Ah_ – “ Blaine gasps, his free hand reaching for Kurt’s jaw when Kurt takes him in his mouth again, swallowing down around him. He tries to watch Kurt suck and bob on Blaine’s cock but it’s too much. Blaine squeezes his eyes shut and feels his orgasm start to build, coiling tight inside his belly, and it’s _so_ good, so so good. He leans back against the door and tries to stay quiet as he feels it, the tension snapping as he spills into Kurt’s mouth with a quiet groan. “Kurt, _Kurt_ ,” he pants, finally able to look down at Kurt again over his slightly swollen belly.

Kurt sits back on his heels and licks his lips. “Let’s get you put back together,” he says, smiling. He helps Blaine pull his pants and briefs back up and before he buttons them back up, Kurt places a kiss to Blaine’s belly. “Hi there,” he says quietly, “I’m your Papa.” He looks up at Blaine and raises an eyebrow.

“I guess that makes me Daddy?”

Kurt stands and leans in, resting his forehead against Blaine’s. “If… we want to be. That’s still a lot to think about.” He closes the gap and kisses Blaine, soft and sweet. “We’ll figure it out,” he says after he pulls back.

Blaine clears his throat and nods, reaching down to fix his pants. “Do you want me to - ?” He starts sliding his hands over to Kurt’s waist, knowing how turned on Kurt gets by giving Blaine head.

“No,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “I’m fine – that was just for you. Let’s get back to unpacking.”

“O - okay,” Blaine says softly, pushing himself away from the door once Kurt turns away from him. He’s glad to find out that watching Kurt’s body move isn’t making him a dizzy mess of arousal anymore, so he takes a deep breath and joins Kurt with sorting through the boxes that are marked for immediate unpacking.

*

The last couple weeks before graduation are a nightmare. Blaine has to do everything he can to hide his growing stomach. Everyone else is dipping into their summer wardrobe as it gets warmer in the halls of McKinley, and he sticks out like a sore thumb in his sweaters and cardigans. He’d be lost without Tina – she helps him through the hallways without incident, so he doesn’t get accidently bumped into, and since Finn knows, he gets out of having to do any rigorous dancing in Glee for the graduation ceremony.

It seems like forever, but graduation day finally comes. At least his gown covers up his belly just fine,  so he doesn’t have to worry about hiding it the entire day, for once. He’s one of the first ones to cross the stage and the congratulations feels bittersweet. He’s had time to accept that he’s not going to be able to go to college in the fall, but it doesn’t mean that the thought of it doesn’t still sting, especially after the ceremony when everyone is gathered together, talking about their plans. He just smiles and stands close to Kurt, vaguely brushing it off when the question is directed toward him.

“Well, high school graduate,” Kurt says brightly as he comes into Blaine’s room, a few days after graduation, holding two glasses of water. “You’re finally done with that place.”

Blaine nods and stretches out on his bed, his sweatpants riding below the rise of his belly. He’s so glad he doesn’t have to try to fit into regular pants every day now. “Now we wait as I get as big as a house.”

Kurt sets the glasses on Blaine’s desk and sits next to Blaine on his bed. “Hey, now. There’s still plenty we can do. You’re going to keep up with yoga, and there’s no way I’m going to allow you to wear sweatpants every day until November.”

Blaine’s about to roll his eyes and respond when he gasps and reaches for his stomach. “ _Kurt_ , oh my god.” He grabs Kurt’s hand and yanks it, placing it right on the left side of his belly. “Feel, right here.”  

“Blaine – what?” Kurt asks, hopping up to his knees, keeping his hand still on Blaine’s stomach. “What’s going on?”

Blaine looks at Kurt with wide eyes and waits for the sensation again, and when he feels it, they both gasp. “First kick,” he says, choking out a laugh blinking away the tears in his eyes. “I – we can feel him kicking.”

Kurt laughs with him and nods, hand not leaving its spot on Blaine’s stomach. “H-him?”

Blaine shrugs and looks down at both of their hands on his stomach, overwhelmed at the feeling of the little kicks he feels. “I just – I have a feeling. That it’s – that we’re having a boy.”

“We’ll find out for sure in a couple of weeks,” Kurt whispers, reaching up to cup Blaine’s cheek. He leans in and presses their lips together, lingering for a few moments before pulling away. He sighs and looks down at their hands. “I know I keep doing – _that_ , and I know we’re not – and it’s all me – and I just – “

“Hey, _hey_ ,” Blaine says, shaking his head and bringing his hand up to Kurt’s face. “You and me? We’re fine right now. We’re us,” he says, shrugging and giving Kurt a small smile. “I don’t want you to think that you have to be with me just because we’re having a baby together, okay?” He settles back against his pillows and extends his arm, waiting for Kurt to join him.

Kurt curls up next to Blaine and immediately his hand goes back to Blaine’s stomach. “I think we’d make pretty good parents,” he says, so softly that Blaine has to strain to hear him.

Blaine twists his neck to kiss the top of Kurt’s hair. “Me too.”

*

It’s a huge step in the pregnancy, to learn the sex of the baby, and Blaine only wants Kurt with him for that appointment. His parent’s aren’t very happy about it at first, but he promises them they’ll call as soon as they can with the news.

“Still think we’re having a boy?” Kurt asks, hand clutched in Blaine’s as they wait for the doctor to arrive.

Blaine nods and adjusts a little on the hard examination bed, paper crunching beneath him as he shifts. “Yep,” he smiles and looks down at his belly. “I don’t know how – I just feel like I can _tell_.”  

They both look up when the door opens and Blaine’s doctor walks in. “Well, hello. You must be Kurt. It’s nice to finally meet you, I’m Dr. Hamilton.” she holds out her hand, and Kurt has to drop Blaine’s to return the handshake.

“Nice to meet you,” Kurt says, immediately reaching for Blaine’s hand again and resting their intertwined hands on the sliver of space left on the bed by Blaine’s hip. Blaine answers a few routine questions and then waits as she fills out a few things into the computer. He looks over at Kurt and squeezes his hand.

“One more thing before I start the ultrasound. I know we discussed this briefly last time you were here with your parents, Blaine – and I know you wanted to wait for Kurt – have you given more thought to the possibility of adoption?” Dr. Hamilton asks with a soft, concerned voice, looking at them both. “I only ask because if you’ve made the decision to go through with adopting out the child, we can start the process of getting you connected with possible adoptive parents, if that’s what you’d like – “

Blaine makes a frustrated noise, unable to speak and Kurt rests his free hand on Blaine’s forearm. “I think – we need more time, Dr. Hamilton. We haven’t quite decided yet.”

“Of course, if you have any questions – any at all, you know you can call me at any time,” she says sincerely as she reaches for the cart with the ultrasound machine on it.

Blaine sighs with relief and leans toward Kurt, grateful that he’s here and able to keep a clear head. Blaine watches with intent as Dr. Hamilton pushes up his gown and squirts a layer of gel over his stomach. She turns on the monitor and presses the dongle to his skin, and a few moments later a _th-thump_ is filling the room. Kurt grips Blaine’s hand tighter and gasps. “Is that – is that the heartbeat?”

Dr. Hamilton nods and points to the screen. “Yep – there’s your baby. And I can see - both of you wanted to know what you’re having, correct?”

Blaine nods and looks up at Kurt, seeing his eyes shining already. “Yes, if you can tell, we want to know.”

“Well, looks to me like your son is pretty healthy so far, congratulations dads,” she says, pulling dongle off Blaine’s stomach and wiping away the gel.

“You were right,” Kurt says, sniffing and leaning in, pressing his forehead against Blaine’s. “We’re having a boy.”

“A boy,” Blaine says, his throat feeling thick with emotion as he brings his free hand up to the back of Kurt’s neck, holding him close.

The sound of the cart being pushed back against the wall startles them both, and Dr. Hamilton gives both of them a smile. “If neither of you have any more questions for me, we’ll plan on seeing you back here in about four weeks?”

Blaine clears his throat and pulls away from Kurt, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Actually, I have a question. Um, can I still – er. Will having – “ He glances up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. “Is having sex – er… intercourse still okay?” They haven’t done anything more than a couple blowjobs when Blaine’s hormones are out of control and sometimes it’s just not _enough_ , and Blaine can tell they both want it, but something seems to be holding Kurt back.

“Of course, as long as you feel up to it, you can have sex right up to your due date,” she says easily, reaching for her notepad. “Just make sure both of you are comfortable, and don’t worry, you won’t hurt your baby.”

Kurt takes the hand she offers and shakes it, thanking her for her time. He turns to Blaine when she leaves the room, giving Blaine time to get dressed. “You feel okay?”

Blaine reaches behind him and unties the top of the gown, letting it fall in his lap before he slides off the table and reaches for his shirt that’s hanging on the hook behind Kurt. “A _boy_ , Kurt.” He laughs and tugs his shirt down over his head. “A little Anderson-Hummel boy.”

“That doesn’t sound like you want to give much more thought to adoption,” Kurt says softly, reaching up to curl his arm around Blaine’s neck.

Blaine shrugs and cups his hands over his belly. “I mean – it’d be hard, but we could figure it out, right?” He feels a slight kick and rubs his hand over his stomach before pulling his shirt all the way down. “We can talk about it more when we’re not standing in the doctor’s office.”

Kurt digs the car keys out of his pocket and twirls them around his finger. “Let’s get you home. And you have some phone calls to make on the way, mister.”

*

Summer sucks. Being twenty-three weeks pregnant sucks. Everything _sucks_. Blaine is hot and uncomfortable and horny and huge and _hot_. He groans, flips his body pillow over to the cool side and changes the channel on the TV.

“Wow, okay – didn’t realize it was clothing optional today,” Kurt says, appearing in the doorway to Blaine’s bedroom.

“It’s _hot_ ,” Blaine whines, shifting his legs so his thighs aren’t touching, which puts his crotch on display for Kurt. “And I’m still wearing underwear, I’m not completely naked.”

“Blaine,” Kurt says, laughing and crawling up on the bed. He trails his fingers along the waistband of Blaine’s briefs, which is tucked right under his round belly. “These aren’t really leaving much to the imagination.”

Blaine sucks in a breath and spreads his legs a little wider in invitation. They haven’t had sex yet, even though the doctor gave them the go-ahead a couple of weeks ago. Blaine can tell Kurt is still a little wary of giving in, of _really_ touching him, and Blaine is about to start coming up with some creative ways to use his dildo because he really is out of his mind horny on some days. Like today. “Kurt, _please_.”

“Mmm, what,” Kurt murmurs, kissing over Blaine’s erection through the fabric of his briefs. “You want me to blow you?”

Blaine makes a frustrated noise and reaches for Kurt’s arm, tugging him up. “I want _you_.” He slowly rolls all the way onto his back and reaches up to dive his fingers into Kurt’s hair. “You won’t hurt us, you were there when the doctor said it was okay – “

Kurt nods, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, and letting out a long breath before he rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “Are you sure?” he asks, dragging his fingers down to Blaine’s chest, rolling Blaine’s left nipple between his fingers.

Blaine arches into Kurt’s touch, shocks of pleasure shooting right down to his groin. His nipples feel a hundred times more sensitive than they used to be. “ _Ah_ – so, so sure – if you’re sure?” When Kurt stops with his fingers, Blaine whines. “Don’t stop – feels so good.”

“Tell me what you need,” Kurt whispers, kissing down to Blaine’s chest. He licks around the darkened skin of Blaine’s slightly swollen, raised nipple, while trailing his hand down and over his belly. “God, Blaine, you’re still so hot like this, full with our child – “ He groans and dips his hand into Blaine’s underwear, wrapping his fingers around Blaine’s cock. “Do you need to come?” he asks, sucking Blaine’s nipple into his mouth, causing Blaine to cry out. “Just like this – do you need to come, before I fuck you?”

“God – “ Blaine pants, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to fuck his hips up into Kurt’s fist as much as he can with the added weight. “Already – so close – just – “

Kurt latches his mouth onto Blaine’s nipple, flicking his tongue against the pebbled flesh, and pulls at Blaine’s cock with firm, sure strokes. Blaine’s thighs start to tremble and it’s not long before he comes with a gasp, Kurt’s hand continuing to milk him through it while he feels streaks of come splash all over his lower belly.

“You weren’t kidding about being close,” Kurt says, pulling back from Blaine’s chest while tugging at Blaine’s briefs to take them off completely. “Let me – ah… Let me get you cleaned up.”

Blaine feels completely boneless while Kurt quickly wipes off the majority of the come with his underwear. He feels like he can already get hard again, like that was just the preview and he’s ready for _more_. “Kurt,” he says, blinking his eyes open and reaching for Kurt’s arm. “You should be naked, too.”

“Mmm, is that so?” Kurt scoots in between Blaine’s legs and hitches Blaine’s thighs up around his waist, taking his time to trail his hands over the swell of Blaine’s belly. “So gorgeous,” he murmurs. “So big with our baby.”

Blaine huffs out a laugh and almost squirms away under the scrutiny. “Are you calling me fat?”

“Of course not,” Kurt says, shaking his head as he shifts just enough to bend over and start placing kisses over the crest of Blaine’s stomach. “How can we – I don’t want to hurt you…”

Every touch of Kurt’s lips to his skin makes Blaine shiver; he lifts his hand and grips the back of Kurt’s head, unable to hold back the whimper that leaves his mouth. “Um, the books say… on our sides? Or…” He has to pause to swallow and look down at Kurt, who is looking up at him with eyes filled with lust, and Blaine takes a deep breath before pulling Kurt up beside him. “Or, from behind – “ Kurt makes a face – “Yeah, I didn’t think so. I’m getting too big to be on my back, but I really like the idea of you being spooned behind me – “

Kurt sits up and pulls his t-shirt off, tossing it down to the edge of the bed before he leans back down and hovers over Blaine, mouth just barely out of reach. “Mmm, I’ll take it slow,” he murmurs, sliding his hand up Blaine’s chest to his neck, up to his jaw. “Fill you up like you need, make it so good for you.”

Blaine covers Kurt’s hand with his own, feels his cock hardening against his thigh again just from hearing Kurt talk, and tugs Kurt down for a kiss. It turns dirty immediately, both of them already breathing harshly, Blaine licking into Kurt’s mouth and trying to pull him even closer. “Please,” he whines, biting at Kurt’s bottom lip.

As soon as Kurt nods and shifts away to push off his shorts, Blaine rolls back on his side. As sexy as Kurt claims it is for him to be laying there exposed like that, it actually starts to hurt Blaine’s back pretty quickly and it doesn’t feel sexy at all. He looks back at Kurt and gestures toward his bedside table. “The lube and – “

“I remember,” Kurt says, cutting him off with a kiss before leaning over and pulling the bottle of lube out. “God,” he says, shaking his head and reaching out to run his hand from Blaine’s mid-back to his upper thighs. “Your _ass_ , Blaine.”

Blaine pulls his body pillow closer and hitches his leg on top of it, exposing himself to Kurt, which makes Kurt groan behind him. Every touch from Kurt is lighting his nerves on fire, and Kurt is being so careful, so perfect, but he just wants to be _full_. “Just – finger me, please.”

Kurt laughs and scoots in right behind Blaine, his cock pressing right up against his ass. He kisses right below Blaine’s hairline and trails his fingers between the crack of his ass, just barely ghosting over his hole. “You were always so bossy.”

Biting his lip, Blaine pushes back on Kurt’s fingers and grips his pillow between his fingers. “If your pregnancy hormones were making you ridiculously horny, you’d be begging for it too,” he pants.

The simple sound of the lube bottle being opened is like music to Blaine’s ears. When he feels Kurt’s slick fingers between his cheeks, he moans out loud and arches back toward Kurt. He doesn’t even want to touch his dick just yet, not till he’s stretched full with Kurt’s cock.

Kurt fingers him tortuously slow. He drags it out as much as possible, doesn’t add a second finger until Blaine is clenching and begging for it. Doesn’t add a third until Blaine is leaning against his shoulder and panting up at him, fucking back on his hand.

Kurt groans when he lubes up his cock, leaning his sweaty forehead against Blaine’s shoulder blades. It takes a moment of maneuvering but then Kurt has the head of his cock lined up with Blaine’s entrance, one arm looped around Blaine’s chest and is pushing in.

“Oh, oh – _fuck_ \- “ Blaine groans, eyes squeezing shut and pleasure blooming everywhere in his body as he feels the stretch of Kurt’s cock sliding in. “Yeah – yeah, god – “

Kurt whimpers as he bottoms out, stilling for a moment when his hips meet Blaine’s. He brings his other arm around to Blaine’s stomach, splaying his hand over Blaine’s pregnant belly. “You feel - _so_ good.”

Blaine starts rocking his hips, and Kurt moves with him, little movements that he feels from his head to his toes. He places his hand over Kurt’s and guides it down to his cock. “Touch me,” he grunts, gasping when Kurt thrusts in a little harder. “Make me come again. Want to come with you inside me.”

“Blaine, Blaine,” Kurt pants, sinking his teeth into the skin of Blaine’s shoulder as he jerks Blaine’s cock and snaps his hips. “I’m not gonna – are you close?”

Blaine nods, toes curling and balls tightening as Kurt thumbs over his slit. “Just keep – fucking me, like that – just like that.” He breathes out harshly as he climaxes, squeezing down around Kurt’s cock, come spilling all over Kurt’s hand and his own belly. “Fuck, fuck,” he pants, leaning back against Kurt. “Keep going, come in me – “

“Not – “ Kurt grunts, sliding his messy hand over to Blaine’s hip and digging his fingers in, thrusts losing coordination. “Not a problem – “

When Kurt comes, he grinds against Blaine’s ass and pulls Blaine close, pressing his mouth against the back of Blaine’s neck and muffling a shout. They both lay there, panting, with Kurt still inside until Blaine starts to feel uncomfortable and needs to move. Blaine immediately misses the feeling of Kurt inside him when Kurt pulls out, and Blaine reaches back to hold Kurt close, not wanting Kurt to get up just yet. “Stay for a minute,” he whispers, pulling Kurt’s arm around him. He swallows hard and rubs his face against his biceps, cursing his eyes for betraying him again.

“Hey,” Kurt says softly, pushing up on his elbow and leaning over Blaine. “Are you – are you okay?”

Blaine smiles up at Kurt and nods, blinking away the tears in his eyes. “I am – I promise I am. I swear, I cry at everything these days. You just…” He reaches up and runs his fingers through Kurt’s hair. “That was – you know how I feel about you. You know that was more than just me being really horny, right?”

Kurt’s face softens and he takes a deep, shuddery breath. “I know,” he says thickly. “Of course I know – it was for me, too.”

Blaine sees it in Kurt’s eyes. Sees what he wants to say. Sees what they both want to say, but he’s not there to push it. It’s there, that’s all he needs. He tries to shift his legs and makes a face at the feeling of come and lube drying on his skin. “Okay, maybe we should get up and take a shower.”

“Oh,” Kurt says, face lighting up. “As long as I get to wash your belly.”  

*

When Kurt picks up extra shifts at the shop, Blaine stays home and does yoga (in his underwear if his parents aren’t home – nothing else fits right these days), reads baby books, and marathons anything baby related on TLC. Sometimes Tina comes over to help stave off his boredom, but today he’s on his own.

Until his phone buzzes with a text.

_Dude, back from Kentucky and on my way to you! Are you home?_

Blaine stares at his phone and tries not to panic. None of their friends besides Tina know. He’s been meaning to tell Sam, but he just doesn’t know _how_. Obviously he’s going to have to, but he wasn’t prepared for it to be so sudden. He gets another text before he can think of a reply.

_Almost to your house. Or are you at Kurt’s?_

Well, now he really can’t turn Sam away. He quick fires a text back that he is home and scrambles off the couch to put on some clothes. The only contact he’s had with Same since he went back to his parent’s house after graduation has been random texts here and there, and there was no way Blaine was going to tell him that way. He quickly throws on a tank top that stretches over his stomach and a pair of sweatpants that are cut off at his calves, but he doesn’t have time to find anything else. By the time he gets back downstairs, Sam is knocking at the door.

Blaine takes a deep breath and swings the door open. “Hey, Sam.”

“Hey, man, long time no see – “ Sam looks like he’s about to pull Blaine into a hug when he reels back. “Whoa, dude. You got… fat.”

“I’m not fat, I’m pregnant,” Blaine says carefully, clutching the door with one hand and tugging on his shirt with the other. He watches Sam’s face twist from confusion to wonder to something Blaine can’t really read.

Sam stands there, working his jaw like he’s trying to say something until he finally claps his hands in front of him and shakes his hair out of his eyes. “It’s like a sci-fi movie, only real life. Is it Kurt’s?”

Blaine rolls his eyes and moves aside so Sam can enter the hose. “Of course it’s Kurt’s – and we’re having a boy.” He’ll worry about trying to explain carriers to Sam later; right now he just wants to relax with his friend. Sam’s never really been one for technicalities, anyway.

Sam’s face lights up as he follows Blaine into the living room. “A boy? That’s awesome – you could totally name him after one of the X-Men, or – oh! One of the Avengers, yeah, yeah – “

“I seriously doubt Kurt would be okay with _any_ of those names, Sam,” Blaine says, stretching back out on the couch. He adjusts the pillows that he was using to support his lower back and tosses the remote at Sam. “Go ahead, I know you want to abuse my channel selection.”

*

Blaine stays the night at Kurt’s the night before Kurt is set to drive back to New York with Finn, Burt having decided the trip was too hard on him last time.  Blaine and Kurt had sex before they fell asleep but it was different this time. It wasn’t because Blaine was out of his mind horny. It was slow, toe-curling love making, with hushed groans and whimpers into each other’s skin so they weren’t overheard.

But something isn’t right. Blaine wakes with a start and immediately clutches his stomach because – _pain_. “Kurt,” he cries, out, strained – and nothing makes sense because it’s _too early_ and it _hurts_ and Kurt isn’t _waking up_  - “ _Kurt_! Wake _up!”_ he shouts, slapping his arm out and thankfully hitting Kurt in the chest.

Kurt jumps up to a sitting position and stares down at Blaine. “Wh – what’s happening, what’s wrong?”

“The – the baby,” Blaine tries, curling into a fetal position around his belly and tries to breathe, tries to focus, but it _hurts_. “Kurt, something’s wrong.”

“Dad!” Kurt shouts, scrambling out of bed. He runs to the door and slams it open. “Dad! Carole!”

Blaine whines and tries to curl further into himself, but he can’t, he’s gotten too big. All he wants is the pain to just _go away_. “Kurt – it’s – it’s too soon, he can’t come yet, he’s too little,” he whimpers, tears rolling down his face and hitting the pillow. Twenty-eight weeks is way too early, he just wants it to _stop_.

Kurt runs back to Blaine’s side and takes one of Blaine’s hands in his own, using the other to brush back the hair off of Blaine’s forehead. “I know, sweetheart, I know. Everything is going to be okay,” he says softly, placing a light kiss on Blaine’s temple.

Burt and Carole rush in at the same time, both frantic. “What’s happening?” Burt asks. “Why all the yelling?”

Another wave of pain hits and Blaine cries out, gripping Kurt’s hand harder. “Hospital – call my doctor – “ he gasps out, trying not to think of everything that could be horribly wrong. _Miscarriage – happens more often with carriers than females, could be preterm labor –_ He clenches his eyes shut and whimpers as Kurt combs his fingers through his hair.

The ride to the hospital is a blur. Blaine tries not to think about how his doctor is all the way in Columbus, or if doctors in Lima will even know what to _do_ with him; all he’s worried about is if his baby is okay, and _why is he in so much pain_? He can hear Kurt crying softly while he holds Blaine, and Blaine buries his head in Kurt’s chest, both hands clutching his belly. “I’m so scared, Kurt,” he says, his voice shaky and raw.

Kurt holds him closer, pressing a kiss into Blaine’s hair. “I’m scared too, but we’re almost there. Just a few more minutes.”

As soon as they arrive at the emergency room, Blaine is wheeled up to the OB floor and hooked up to a fetal monitor. Burt and Carole sit in waiting room and wait for Blaine’s parents to arrive, while Kurt waits anxiously by Blaine’s side.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine says, blinking up at the ceiling. They’re just waiting on a doctor to come in now and the only sound in the room is the monitor and Blaine’s sniffling.

Kurt leans over him, cupping Blaine’s face with his hands and kisses a few tears away. “No, no – why are you sorry? There’s nothing to be sorry for – everything is going to be fine.”

Reaching up to clutch Kurt’s arm like a lifeline, Blaine turns his head toward Kurt’s chest and grimaces when he feels the cramping again. “My body isn’t good enough – I couldn’t make it to full term – Kurt I’m so _sorry_ – “

“Hey, _no_ – “ Kurt hushes, lifting Blaine’s head by his jaw and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Don’t even talk like that, the nurses didn’t seem too concerned when they hooked you up, now did they? Let’s just wait and see what the doctor has to say.”

Blaine takes a few deep breaths and nods, still clutching Kurt’s arm. “Don’t leave, just – don’t leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kurt says softly, giving Blaine another soft kiss. They both look up when the door opens, middle-aged woman in pink polka-dot scrubs enters. “Please tell me you’re the doctor,” Kurt says, not moving from where he’s still curled close to Blaine.

“I am,” she says, nodding while walking over to the strip of paper printing out of the fetal monitor. “My name is Dr. Thompson, how are you feeling right now, Blaine?”

He’s definitely not in as much pain as he was when he was at Kurt’s house, which he hopes is a good sign. Kurt stays close while Dr. Thompson studies the strip closely, takes Blaine’s vitals, and punches a few things into the computer.

“Well I’m going to do an ultrasound just to be sure.” Her smile is reassuring and Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand, trying to hold himself together. “But dad and baby look perfectly healthy to me – you had the carrier equivalent of Braxton Hicks contractions. Painful and scary, and you did the right thing coming here, but you’re both going to be fine.”

Blaine sobs in relief and Kurt pulls him into an awkward hug. “Th-thank you,” he stutters. “I – _we_ – were so worried that – “

Dr. Thompson nods and adjusts the top monitor on Blaine’s stomach a little bit before giving Blaine’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll give you two a couple minutes while I go grab an ultrasound, okay? And I hear there are a few nervous grandparents out there waiting to hear some news.”

“Thank you so much,” Kurt says, almost completely hunched over the bed. He waits until Dr. Thompson leaves the room to give Blaine a long, hard kiss. “I love you, I love you so much – “

Blaine pulls back with a gasp, his world already feeling like it’s been titled on its axis, and he tries to blink to figure out what he just heard. “You – that’s – that’s the first time you’ve said that since –“

Kurt nods, his eyes glassed over with tears and he ducks his head with a little laugh. “I don’t know if it’s too late, or if it seems silly considering how we are or…”

“Kurt,” Blaine says, sliding his fingers into the hair on the back of Kurt’s head, forcing Kurt to look back up at him. “It’s not silly – I love you too.” He closes his eyes and pulls Kurt closer so their heads are resting together. “And our little family is going to be just fine.”

“Sorry it took me so long,” Kurt says, voice cracking. He rolls his eyes when tears spill over his cheeks and reaches up and palms them away quickly. “I think she’s purposely taking a while on that ultrasound.”

Blaine tilts his head up so their lips meet and he smiles into the kiss, finally able to _breathe_ for the first time that night, it feels like. It’s not until he feels like he’s going to yawn that it dawns on him that it’s in the middle of the night, and Kurt is supposed to leave in just a handful of hours. He gasps and shakes Kurt’s arm. “Kurt! Oh my god – you need to go back home! You need to get some rest! You’re supposed to be on the road at seven!”

“I’m not going – don’t look at me like that – _Blaine_ ,” Kurt says in a huff, finally sitting down in the chair next to Blaine’s bed. “I wasn’t even completely sure I was going to go back… and now, with this? There’s no way.”

Part of Blaine wants to scream for joy because he was _not_ looking forward to going through the rest of his pregnancy without Kurt, but the other part that is trying to be responsible with their future wants to insist that Kurt sticks with their plan. “Kurt, no – I’m _fine_.” He gently sets his hand on his belly, careful not to disturb the monitors. “We’re fine. You can’t just not go back to school.”

Kurt shakes his head and grabs Blaine’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing across the knuckles. His eyes are red-rimmed and he looks as exhausted as Blaine feels. “I’ve already considered the possibility. They’ll let me take a semester off – I can continue in the spring…” He worries his bottom lip between his teeth and holds Blaine’s hand to his cheek. “And I’ll only do that if you – if _both_ of you are there with me.”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine says, his voice cracking with emotion, and he wants so badly to be fully wrapped in Kurt’s arms right now but he isn’t sure if he’s allowed to move. “I – I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything, it’s already decided,” Kurt says, giving Blaine a watery smile. “I’m not sure anything could keep me away from our son and the man I love right now.”

Something splits wide open in Blaine’s chest and he heaves out a breath, trying to control himself. “We’re –we’re going to be a _family.”_ He looks down at his pregnant belly, feels a little kick, and nods happily to himself. Everything is going to be okay.

*

“You know, it’s usually the other way around - oh _right there_ ,” Kurt groans, slumping over the mound of pillows that are holding him up. “Keep doing that.”

Blaine hums and focuses his fingers on the tender, tight spot on Kurt’s back. “I told you to wait until Finn got home to carry the crib upstairs. If you had listened to me, you could be rubbing my feet right now.”

Kurt shifts an spreads his legs a little wider, his yoga pants stretching across his ass. Blaine swallows hard and reaches down quickly to adjust his cock. “It didn’t seem that heavy in the store - oh - _ohhh_ yeah, right there.” Kurt says, letting out a low moan and just barely shifting his hips forward.

Blaine drags his fingers down Kurt’s back, hitting the waistband of his pants, dipping this thumbs underneath the fabric. When Kurt responds with pushing his hips back against Blaine’s hands, Blaine slides Kurt’s pants down far enough to expose the top of his ass. “Is this okay?” he whispers.

“Mmm, so okay,” Kurt answers, folding a pillow underneath his head and turning back to look at Blaine. “As long as you’re comfortable.”

Kneeling behind Kurt and being thirty-three weeks pregnant certainly isn’t ideal, but Blaine _loves_ Kurt’s ass and never gets to see enough of it, so he definitely isn’t about to complain about the little ache in his back right now. “I’m perfect,” he says, sighing happily as he digs his thumbs into the flesh of Kurt’s ass.

Kurt arches into Blaine’s touch, making it easier for Blaine to slide his pants further down. Seeing all of the flawless skin of Kurt’s ass displayed for him makes Blaine’s cock throb. He wants to touch, wants to lick, wants to bury himself inside. He trails his fingers between the cheeks of Kurt’s ass, lightly ghosting over his hole.

Kurt sucks in a breath, reaching back to try to work himself the rest of the way out of his pants. “Blaine, _Blaine_... touch me,” he pleads quietly once he’s completely naked from the waist down.

“Y-yeah,” Blaine says, adjusting his legs to accommodate his belly when he scoots in closer to Kurt. He drags his thumb down to the soft skin just behind Kurt’s balls, rubbing lightly. “It’s been so long since I’ve been able to spend time with _you_ ,” he murmurs, using his other hand on Kurt’s hip to support his weight as he leans down to kiss where his cheeks begin to part. Goose bumps breakout across Kurt’s skin.

Kurt whimpers and thrusts against the pillows, letting out an aggravated noise when Blaine slides his thumb up to his hole and presses lightly. “Stop teasing,” Kurt says with a huff.

Blaine smiles against Kurt’s skin and trails his tongue down between the cheeks of Kurt’s ass, using his thumb to pull the flesh taut. He pauses when his mouth reaches Kurt’s entrance, listening to Kurt’s harsh, panting breathing. “Mmm.” He flicks his tongue out and licks a broad stripe across the puckered entrance, wanting just to dive in. “Mmm, Kurt,” he mumbles, licking again, moving his head with Kurt’s thrusts.

“Yeah -   _hnng_ \- yeah,” Kurt pants, fucking back onto Blaine’s tongue.  “In - inside, _please_ \- “

Blaine swirls his tongue around, pressing against Kurt’s hole, feeling it give with each pass. Kurt’s skin is slick with Blaine’s saliva, making it easy for Blaine to flex his tongue and push inside, past the ring of muscle. Kurt lets out a loud, low moan and  jerks forward. Blaine just grips Kurt’s ass tighter and licks across his hole again, moaning to himself with how turned on _he_ is, before thrusting his tongue inside again.

Kurt lets out a high whine and shifts his legs a little further apart, seemingly torn between thrusting against the pillows and back against Blaine’s mouth. “Fu- _uck_ Blaine, oh my god  - don’t stop.”

“Mmm,” Blaine hums, dragging his lips up, kissing around Kurt’s hole. “Not until you come,” he says roughly, pushing his tongue back inside.

“ _Oh_ \- “ Kurt gasps, body trembling underneath Blaine’s hands as he arches his back and rides Blaine’s face. “So - so close, just - keep - right there - _god yes - “_ He cries out and thrusts hard against the pillows, collapsing in a heap after he climaxes.

Blaine pulls back, panting and struggles up to his knees so he can push his pants down, his cock hard and leaking. “Kurt - can - can I ... I want to come on you.”

Kurt twists his shoulders back and looks at Blaine with wide, dark eyes. “Yeah - _please_.”

Blaine whimpers and reaches below his belly to grab his cock, fisting himself with quick, firm jerks. He’s already close and seeing Kurt’s pliant body laid for him, his spit-slick hole still exposed, tips Blaine over the edge. He comes with a grunt and paints Kurt’s ass with his come, streaks of fluid sliding between his cheeks and over his hole. “ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine whines once he‘s finished coming, trailing his fingers down over Kurt’s ass and smearing his come over Kurt’s skin. He brushes his fingers over Kurt’s entrance and pushes one inside. “You look...” He trails off, swallowing hard. “So good.”

“Blaine I can’t get hard again,” Kurt pants, squirming away from Blaine’s touch. “And I’m a mess.”

It takes him a moment, but Blaine eases himself back to a sitting position and waits for Kurt to roll over. “You defiled my pillows. I need those pillows to sleep.” He huffs out an amused laugh, reaching for Kurt’s hand.

Kurt winces as he tries to shuffle away from the mess, making a face when he sees the wet spot on the pillows. “I’ll do some laundry once we take a shower.”

Blaine shakes his head and nudges Kurt toward the edge of the bed. “Mm, no. You take a shower, I’ll stay here. I’m too big to fit in there with you anymore. We figured that out last week, remember? I don’t want a cold ass the entire shower.” He wiggles his pants back up to his hips and lowers himself down to his side. “And when you get back you can rub my swollen feet,” he says with a smile, wiggling his toes in Kurt’s direction.

“You are... lucky I love you,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes and easing himself off the bed so the drying come doesn’t get smeared on the sheets. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Blaine grins happily and wiggles his toes again. “Me and my feet will be waiting!” He can’t wait until his feet and hands go back to normal size. And the rest of him. He has five weeks left, but as long as he has Kurt to help him, he can make it.

  
*

Blaine rests against Kurt’s chest and Kurt holds him close, wrapping both arms around Blaine’s chest, just above the rise of his belly. “This time tomorrow, we’ll be parents,” Blaine says softly. They’ve had plenty of time to get used to the idea, but now that the day is finally upon them, he’s feeling everything at once: anxiety, fear, excitement, and everything in between.

“Do you think we’re ready, Daddy?”

Blaine tucks his head against Kurt’s arm and takes a deep breath. “As ready as we’ll ever be, Papa.” He shakes his head in disbelief and trails his fingers over his stomach, his shirt just barely stretching over how big he is now. “I can’t believe he’s going to be here tomorrow. We’re finally going to get to see him, and hold him.”

Kurt presses a kiss into Blaine’s hair, a familiar gesture when they sit like this. “Still think he’s going to have my hair?”

“Hmm, I hope so,” Blaine says around a yawn. It’s not really too late, but the last couple of weeks have been really tiring and they have to get up pretty early to drive to the hospital in Columbus. “My hair was a disaster to try to control as a kid.”

“I’m going to miss your pregnancy hair.” Kurt lifts one arm from Blaine’s chest and slowly drags his fingers through Blaine’s thick, ungelled curls. “And I’m _really_ going to hate it when you rediscover hair gel.”

When Blaine thinks about tired mornings after sleepless nights, sticky hands reaching for his hair, food being flung every which way, he shrugs and closes his eyes. “Maybe I’ll save it for special occasions.”

Kurt hums a few bars of a lullaby and continues to massage Blaine’s scalp, which makes Blaine even drowsier. “I’m surprised you’re this calm… our lives are going to change drastically tomorrow.” He moves his hand from Blaine’s chest to the side of his belly, his thumb making a soft sweeping motion back and forth.

Blaine huffs out a sleepy laugh, shifting when it feels like he’s being kicked in the liver. “I’m done being pregnant. He has been so rowdy the last month or so. I swear he’s going to be just like Cooper.” Kurt’s hand spasms against his belly and Blaine laughs again. “I’m sorry buddy,” Blaine says to his belly. “But you can’t live here anymore. Time to come see your parents.”

“That’s us,” Kurt says giddily, sweeping his hand over the expanse of Blaine’s stomach. “Are you still sure you want to wait to see him to decide on a name?”

They have two names picked out, and neither of them has been able to decide on which one for weeks. Naming a child is such a huge responsibility; it’s their _name_ – something they’ll either love you or hate you for the rest of their life. What if they pick something their son hates? Blaine yawns again and nods. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Should get you to bed, big day tomorrow,” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s hair.

Blaine groans and tries to sit up, needing Kurt’s assistance. “I love you, child, but I will be so happy when I can sleep without needing a thousand pillows specifically arranged just to support you and the rest of my body.”

Kurt laughs and starts situating all of Blaine’s pillows on the bed. “And I’ll be happy when I can actually sleep next to you again, instead of a mound of pillows.” Once Blaine gets settled on his side of the bed, he falls asleep with Kurt’s fingers in his hair.

He wakes up to their alarm and it takes a second for the fog to clear before he realizes why the alarm went off so early. He gasps and tries to push himself up to a sitting position. “I’m having a baby today!”

Kurt isn’t even in the bed anymore, Blaine finds out when he looks over his pillows. “Kurt?” He calls out, trying to swing his legs over the side of the bed. “Kurt!”

Kurt runs into the room, in just jeans and an undershirt, holding his shirt in his hands. “What? What’s wrong?”

Blaine holds out his hands and makes a motion for Kurt to help haul him out of bed. He hasn’t been able to move around very well the last week or two, especially to get out of Kurt’s tall bed. “Kurt, we’re _having a baby today_.”

An incredulous laugh bursts through Kurt’s lips and he leans in to give Blaine a fast, smacking kiss. “I know, I just double checked and made sure the car is packed. Our bag is ready, baby’s bag is ready, car seat is secure, Dad and Carole are up and moving – “

“Kurt, Kurt – “ Blaine says, holding up his hand. “Slow down. Help me get changed? One step at a time.”

Kurt takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment before tugging his shirt on over his head. “Right, of course. What – oh, we never picked out your going to the hospital outfit! God, what are you going to wear?” He spins around and pulls out a dresser drawer and throws his fists up into his hair. “This isn’t even your room! Most of your clothes are still at your house – _Blaine!_ ”

Blaine continues to lean against the edge of the bed and can’t help but cover his mouth when the laughter bubbles its way up through his chest and out his mouth. He thought _he’d_ be the one frantically running around, trying to make sure everything was perfect but, nope. Clearly he was wrong. “You do realize as soon as I get there, I’m going to be changing into a gown, right? All I need is a pair of sweats and a t-shirt… anything that will fit, really.”

Kurt seems to deflate at that and he turns to face Blaine, leaning up against the dresser. “How are you – how are you so _calm_?”

Shrugging, Blaine reaches out for Kurt and as soon as Kurt’s hand is in his, he tugs Kurt close. “Look I know…” He sighs and looks down at his huge belly. “I know this wasn’t in any plan of ours, but… this is it, right? You, me – “

Kurt laughs and leans his forehead against Blaine’s. “And baby makes three?”

Blaine sniffs and nods, reaching out for Kurt’s hips and keeping him close. “I had always hoped that I hadn’t screwed things up – “ Kurt tries to stop him but Blaine shakes his head and barrels on. “Just – let me finish. We’ve been through a lot, you and me. And now we’re going to be parents. And I _promise_ you – I will never screw this up again. Kurt – I love you… _so_ much. He’s… he’s going to be an Anderson-Hummel, and I just… someday, I want that to be us, too.”

“God, Blaine,” Kurt says, leaning back and blinking up at the ceiling. “You can’t just… we have to leave for the hospital and you’re making declarations like that.” He reaches up and scrubs his eyes with his palms and looks back down at Blaine. “We have to get you dressed.”

Blaine clears his throat and nods awkwardly. “Uh,  yeah. Right – my sweatpants should be in – “

Kurt turns around and reaches for his dresser. “Bottom drawer, I know. I put them away.” He grabs them, plus a t-shirt and looks back at Blaine with red, teary eyes. “Just… don’t think that was your proposal. I expect huge, grand gestures. _Huge_.”

“Of course,” Blaine says, rolling his eyes and lifting a foot for Kurt to help him into his pants. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to meet this little guy. He’s sitting right on my bladder.”

Kurt drives them to Columbus, with both sets of parents set to arrive an hour or so later. Blaine doesn’t need them hovering while he’s getting ready in his hospital room – and from the looks of it, Kurt has enough nervous energy for all of them combined. As soon as they get there and get checked in, Blaine changes into a hospital gown and waits to get hooked up to the monitor and examined.

“I’m going to be okay, you know,” he says softly, looking over at Kurt who is hunched over their bags, nervous hands pulling at the zippers, not really even doing anything but trying to look busy. “They do this multiple times every day.”

Kurt’s shoulders slump and his hands still. “They do this with _women_ every day, not men, Blaine – what if – what if something goes wrong?” He sniffs and turns around, his cheeks beet red. “What if they nick something or…”

“Dr. Hamilton knows what she’s doing.” Blaine holds out his hand and waits for Kurt to join him by the bed. “And you’ll be right there, beside me. Waiting to hear that first cry.”

“God, this is really happening, isn’t it?” Kurt says incredulously, bending over to kiss Blaine’s belly. “I’m going to be able to hold you in my arms, my little one.”

The door to Blaine’s room swings open and Dr. Hamilton walks in. “Good morning! How is everyone feeling?”

After Dr. Hamilton examines him, it’s time. A fit of nerves bubbles up in his belly when he grabs Kurt’s hand and they walk down to the operating room. Blaine’s given a cap to go over his hair and helped on to the table while Kurt puts on the protective gear (booties, gown, mask, hair cap) just outside the door. He laughs when he Kurt walks in the room.

“Don’t even say it,” Kurt warns. “Now, I think it’s time for you to focus on me?”

Blaine takes a deep breath and grabs both of Kurt’s hands, leaning his forehead against Kurt’s chest. “Yeah, okay.”

The anesthesiologist takes a seat behind Blaine and pushes aside the flaps of Blaine’s gown. “Okay, Mr. Anderson.” He feels along Blaine’s vertebrae and uncaps a pen. “This is just a pen, don’t worry.” After he marks Blaine’s back with the pen, Blaine can hear him moving things around on a tray, he just closes his eyes and tries to focus on Kurt. “Okay, first you’re just going to feel a little pinch, that’s the numbing medicine. Then you’ll feel some pressure. And then you’ll be all set, okay?” Blaine nods and tightens his grip on Kurt’s hands, blowing out a long breath when he feels the sting of the shot. “Doing great, Mr. Anderson,” the anesthesiologist says. “Just give that a moment and okay… little pressure here.”

Kurt kisses the top of Blaine’s head. “You’re doing great, just keep still,” he murmurs. “You’re doing great.”

Blaine just tells himself to breath in, and out, and in, and out until he hears the “All set” from the doctor. He breathes a sigh of relief and is helped on his back onto the operating table. They give Kurt a stool right by Blaine’s head and in a flash, it seems, everything is set up; a drape is hung so he can’t see past his chest and by now everything from his torso down is numb.

“This is it,” Blaine says, turning his head to look at Kurt. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Kurt says, and Blaine can tell he’s smiling behind his mask.

As soon as Dr. Hamilton backs into the OR with her hands raised, it seems like it’s controlled chaos from there on out. Blaine just focuses on Kurt, and when Dr. Hamilton gets ready to start, he blinks away a few tears and tries not to hold his breath.

Time seems to move in slow motion. He knows in reality it takes very little time from first cut to get to the baby, but to Blaine, it seems like _forever_ until he hears that first cry. And when he does, it feels like his entire world is just that sound.

“Congratulations dads, it’s a boy,” Dr. Hamilton says, holding him up so Blaine can see him.

He’s a _mess_. He’s bloody, gooey, and he’s _beautiful_. Oh god, he’s _perfect_. “Caleb,” Blaine chokes out, looking at Kurt who nods at him. “His name is Caleb.”

The nurses take Caleb over to the baby warmer to start cleaning him off, and Blaine urges Kurt to go stand over there with them while Dr. Hamilton finishes with him.

“Blaine, he’s perfect,” Kurt says, clutching his arms to his chest. “Ten little fingers and ten little toes – he’s gorgeous.”

Blaine can’t see from this angle, all he sees is Kurt’s body and the edge of the baby warmer. “How – how much does he weigh?”

“Six pounds, seven ounces. About… eighteen and a half inches,” one of the nurses says. “Want to cut the rest of the cord, Dad? Then you can bring him over to Dad before we take him back to the nursery.”

Blaine’s heart swells as he watches Kurt bend over the warmer. Blaine wishes he were standing right there next to Kurt, but Blaine’s still being stitched back up, and it’ll be a while until he’s up and moving again. He chokes on a cry when he watches Kurt pick Caleb up from the warmer and wishes there was a way to take a picture. “Oh god, look at you two.”

“Hi, Daddy,” Kurt says softly, sitting down on the stool and tilting his arms so Blaine can see Caleb’s face. “He’s beautiful, Blaine. You did it.”

Blaine reaches out for them and his hand lands on Kurt’s arm. “No, _we_ did it.” His entire body aches to hold Caleb, to never let him go, but the nurses are already waiting to take him to the nursery where he’ll wait until Blaine is out of recovery.

When Blaine is finally wheeled back to his room, Kurt is waiting there, and a handful of balloon bouquets have magically appeared. “I take it our parents have arrived?”

Kurt snorts and stands back while the nurses help Blaine from the recovery bed to his hospital bed. “Yeah, they’ve been strictly ordered to stay in the waiting room until I tell them they can come back. I didn’t think you would want them here when you first get to hold him.”

Blaine smiles and reaches for Kurt once he’s situated on the bed. “And that’s why I love you so much.” He pulls Kurt down and kisses him, closing his eyes once their lips touch and just breathes for a moment. “Kurt, we have a _son_.”

“I know, baby,” Kurt whispers, threading his fingers through Blaine’s messy curls. “A beautiful, healthy baby boy. I miss him already… I’ve been going crazy just standing in here by myself without either of you.”

Blaine is just about to give Kurt another kiss when there’s a knock on the door and it opens, his nurse pushing in the carrier with Caleb inside. His heart leaps into his throat and his hands start to shake. “Kurt, he’s here.”

Their nurse smiles and lifts Caleb out of the bassinet, handing him carefully to Blaine, after checking both baby and Blaine’s wristband numbers. “All clean and ready for you, Blaine. If either of you need anything, just hit your call light.”

Blaine cradles Caleb close to his chest, unable to tear his eyes away. “Thank you,” he says thickly, a tear sliding down the side of his nose. He hears the door close, but he wants to continue memorizing every feature of Caleb’s face. “He has my nose,” he says with a light laugh. “And your chin.”

Kurt leans in and brushes a kiss against Blaine’s temple. “He’s going to love New York.”

Blaine nods and leans against Kurt’s chest. “Walks in Central Park. Forcing Auntie Santana to babysit while we’re in school…”

“Number one rule, Caleb,” Kurt says softly, cradling his son’s head in his hand. “Don’t listen to anything Aunt Santana says. Especially in Spanish.”

Caleb lets out a cry and both Blaine and Kurt look at each other. “Ready to feed him for the first time, Daddy?” Kurt asks, already pushing himself away from the bed. “I can have a bottle ready in two seconds.”

Blaine leans back against his pillows and watches Kurt move around the room, grabbing what they’ll need to feed Caleb. His heart feels too big for his chest right now. He’s always known Kurt would make the perfect father, and Blaine knows they weren’t prepared to be parents so young, but now that he has Caleb in his arms, there’s no way he would want to give this up.  



End file.
